


It's Over Now

by Verasteine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, D/s kink, Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I fucked you, Jack. Like you wanted. I fucked you to save her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over Now

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing beta crew, also known as [](http://kel-reiley.livejournal.com/profile)[**kel_reiley**](http://kel-reiley.livejournal.com/), [](http://smirnoffmule.livejournal.com/profile)[**smirnoffmule**](http://smirnoffmule.livejournal.com/), and [](http://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/profile)[**mad_jaks**](http://mad-jaks.livejournal.com/), who not only offered to read it, but pushed me on to make it bigger and better, and kept me afloat when this whole thing seemed too daunting. What can I say about this one? This is not my personal canon, but I could see it happen.

"I let you get down on your knees and suck my cock!"

It was the sound of Ianto's voice, not the words, that made Gwen Cooper stop in her tracks. Hand coming up to her mouth, she froze in place.

"Fuck you, Ianto Jones!" Jack's reply was low, the words strained with anger.

Gwen held her breath in the deafening silence; if she turned to leave now, her heels on the concrete would alert them to her presence.

"I do believe," said Ianto slowly, words enunciated with an icy precision, "that _that_ was exactly what you wanted from _me_."

"What I wanted?" Jack sounded choked. "Ianto, what I nee-- wanted-- I--" His voice changed to a growl. "Damn, you never said a word."

"You killed her, Jack!"

"Yes! And I would do it again. She was a risk, not even human any more, and why _didn't_ you see that? Ianto--"

There was the sound of a punch, then a noise like someone tripping over, and Gwen surged forward on instinct. When she rounded the corner, she found Jack on the floor and Ianto standing in the centre of the hub, staring at their boss. Startled, they both glanced at her before looking away. Then Ianto turned without a word, stuffing his hands in his pockets and striding out of the hub.

Gwen went to Jack and helped him up. "What are you doing?"

He glared at her. "None of your business," he growled, then turned and stalked off after Ianto.

\--

"Stop."

Responding to hierarchy was too deeply ingrained in Ianto, from his days at Torchwood One, for him not to obey. He halted halfway up the stairs and turned.

"Taking the damn stairs doesn't fool me, Ianto," Jack said, darkness running like a current through his voice.

"I wasn't trying to fool you," Ianto replied as calmly as he could muster.

"There's an irony," Jack scoffed.

"What the fuck do you want from me, Jack? You own me body and soul already, so why rub it in?"

Jack stared, only for a brief moment. "Is that what you think?"

"Oh, come on," Ianto shot back. "Retcon, death, or this was a real easy choice to make."

"Ianto--"

"What?" He stepped forward, one hand on the wall for support, and brought his face closer to Jack's. At least, on the stairs, he had a slight height advantage. "Somehow if we just ignore what happened, we'll be fine? I fucked you, Jack. Like you wanted. I fucked you to save her."

He watched Jack flinch, recoiling from the truth. Then Jack said very slowly, "Was that all it was?"

Ianto shrugged. "Yes."

Jack searched his face. "Okay." He hung his head for a moment, but when he looked back up, he said, "It wasn't-- I thought-- You wanted-- It wasn't a job requirement."

In a flash, Ianto remembered.

_Jack's body under his, on hands and knees, head hanging between his shoulders. His back had glistened with sweat as Ianto had bent over him, pushing inside. "You know," Jack had forced out, "you don't_ need _to do this, right?"_

"Shut up," Ianto had replied, and obediently, Jack had fallen silent.

Jack was still looking at him when Ianto blinked the memory away. He could see the need in the taut lines on Jack's face. He took a step down the stairs and shoved Jack up against the wall, watching his eyes widen with petty satisfaction, before pressing his mouth to Jack's and kissing him, hard.

Jack stiffened under the aggressive touch, then shifted, trying to get out of Ianto's grasp. Ianto held him firm, forcing him to give it up as he had so many times before. He shoved a thigh between Jack's legs and pushed Jack back more firmly. He felt Jack's arousal grow, predictably, against his leg as he kept him in place. Jack groaned under the onslaught, pulling his head away at last, and slamming it against the concrete wall behind him in the process. The crunch nearly made Ianto wince, but he was too busy reaching down and trying to open Jack's trousers.

"Ianto, stop." Jack's whisper was hoarse. "Not like this. Come on."

Ianto paused, momentarily aware of where they were, but armed with the knowledge that the others rarely took the stairs he found he didn't care. He looked into Jack's eyes. "You're sure?" He shoved his fingers into Jack's underwear and gripped his now hard cock. "Sure?" he repeated.

Jack froze, leaning his head back against the wall gingerly.

Watching him, Ianto stroked, slowly, perversely enjoying Jack coming apart in front of him. "You want this, don't you?" he whispered softly. "You want me to turn you around and fuck you raw. If I'd let you get on your knees _right now_, you would beg to suck my cock, wouldn't you?"

Jack shuddered against him.

Ianto forced himself to hold his hand still, letting the rush of power and emotion swirling around inside his gut calm a little. He'd had Jack in this position before, but then it had been a necessity, whereas now-- Now. He needed this for revenge, for Lisa, for what Jack had done -- he needed this, to show he didn't need this. It would just be this one last time. He wasn't succumbing--

He forced his mind back to the situation at hand. "Answer me."

"Yes," Jack forced out, avoiding Ianto's gaze. "I would."

"I'm not going to let you suck my cock," Ianto said softly. "Not any time soon. But I am going to shove it up your arse in a minute, and you're going to take it."

Jack's eyes met his, and the burning intensity in them made Ianto let go of him. Without hesitation Jack turned around, unbuckling his belt as he went, dropped his trousers and boxers, and placed his hands against the wall. Ianto smiled and slicked two of his fingers up with his own saliva before pushing them inside.

Jack hissed, muscles clenching, and Ianto pressed in a little further. "I'm going to make you feel this. Give you something you'll remember." Jack leaned his forehead against the wall in silence. Ianto unbuckled his own belt and let his trousers drop before reaching into Jack's left hand pocket and taking out the lube. One handed, he slicked himself quickly and efficiently, then pulling his fingers out of Jack, he pressed his cock inside.

It was hot and perfect and exactly as Ianto remembered. Jack was shaking against him, with need or something else, and Ianto knew he was taking him apart at the seams, but he felt compelled.

He pulled out and shoved back in, keeping his rhythm fast and punishing. Jack took it all, only occasionally moving away a little. Ianto gripped Jack's hips and forced him to stay in place.

"Take it. Tell me you'll take it."

Jack's reply came out through clenched teeth. "Okay. Yes. I'll take it." He breathed out, slowly, breath stuttering. "God. I can take it."

The words pushed Ianto on, making him thrust even deeper and faster until his thrusts began to stutter and he came, hard. For a moment, he rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Then he pulled out. He did up his trousers and tucked in his shirt.

Jack was still standing with his hands against the wall, head down, not moving, his cock still hard and leaking slowly. Ianto looked at him. "You're a slut for this, aren't you, Jack?"

He got no reply.

"This was the last time," he added, rather belatedly. "It's over now."

\--

"Something's wrong," Tosh whispered to Gwen over coffee the next morning.

She turned toward her, leaning over her desk a little. "What?"

Tosh glanced at Jack's office. "Something's up between Jack and Ianto. This morning, when I came in, they were both here, but they weren't talking. They won't even be in the same room together. When Jack's in the hub, Ianto goes to the archives."

Gwen looked at Jack's office as well, looking away again when Jack caught her eyes. "Is that why Ianto missed the staff meeting?"

"I think so," Tosh replied, her voice low. "But it's strange, Gwen. Really strange. There's something really odd between them. Jack is... it's like he's almost... sorry, or something. And Ianto is... angry, I think."

Gwen could imagine why, and when she looked at Toshiko, she knew they were thinking along the same lines.

\--

The approaching footsteps were steady, determined. No one walked like that in Torchwood except for Jack. Refusing to give him the time of day, Ianto worked on, doggedly filing. He paused abruptly when Jack stopped right behind him and pressed him face first into the file cabinet.

"What happened yesterday will not be happening again." Jack's voice was cold, hard, and Ianto bucked against him, freeing himself from Jack's grip and spinning around. "Fuck off."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Whatever. I mean it."

Ianto raised a single eyebrow. "Message received."

He watched Jack shift, straighten his shirt, and walk out again.

\--

They went to the countryside and came back broken. Gwen dragged herself from the SUV and watched Tosh glance from Jack to Ianto with a worried look on her face. When Gwen saw the stormy look on Ianto's face and the matching anger on Jack's, she offered the other woman a lift, and dragged Owen away as well.

\--

"Go and stand on a fucking roof somewhere!"

Jack leaned against the doorway. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I don't care," Ianto yelled back. "I don't give a fuck about you!"

Jack took a cautious step forward, wavering, probably from exhaustion. "I don't believe you."

Ianto sighed, gritting his teeth. "What do you want from me, Jack?"

Jack scrubbed a hand over his face. "To tell me the truth."

"I stopped lying to you the day you killed Lisa. Now go away."

Jack's shoulders sagged. "I don't believe you," he repeated. "Ianto--"

Ianto looked at Jack standing there, lost. "You're pathetic," he said softly, feeling something akin to sympathy. He went over to Jack, reaching out with a careful hand and laying it on Jack's shoulder. "Go to your bed. Get some sleep."

"Ianto--" Jack started again, as if he was trying to get his thoughts in order. "I-- you-- I want-- something. Fuck."

With Jack standing before him like that, Ianto couldn't deny Jack completely. He remembered. He still remembered.

_Jack, breathing deeply, sitting on the edge of his camp bed. "Just give me something," he'd asked, looking up at Ianto through his lashes. "Anything. Ianto... stay a while. Take the edge off." _

And, when he had pressed Jack face down into the mattress, Jack had gone, willingly.

He smoothed his hand over Jack's cheek. "Breathe, Jack."

Jack tilted his head into Ianto's hand, and took a deep breath. "Please?" he said, on the exhale.

"It won't change anything."

"I _know_." Jack looked at him for a beat. "I need it."

Ianto slowly trailed his hand down from Jack's cheek to his chest, rubbing a thumb over a nipple. Jack shivered, pressing forward. "You should go somewhere else, Jack."

"I have nowhere else to go," Jack replied, "Not for this." And leaned in to kiss him.

Ianto indulged him for all of two seconds before breaking away. "Okay," he said.

He watched dispassionately as Jack slid to the floor without any prompting, unbuckled his belt, slid one hand inside his fly and stopped. He looked up to meet Ianto's gaze.

Ianto ran a hand through Jack's hair. "Go ahead."

Ianto kept his fingers in Jack's hair as Jack slowly took him into his mouth, and sucked. The steady feeling of warm, moist pressure built, and Ianto tugged Jack's head: close, then away. Jack's breathing became laboured as the pace increased, and he seemed to forget all that was around him. Ianto gripped hard and Jack froze, glancing up. Ianto pulled him off, slowly, took one of Jack's hands with his own, and brought it to his cock, jacking himself off with it in an even rhythm until he came all over Jack's face.

\--

It was the evening they found out Toshiko had read all their thoughts that Gwen finally tried to talk to Ianto about what was going on. The atmosphere in the hub had been a lot easier for the few days before, and she'd watched them both as they'd moved around. Watched Jack as Jack watched Ianto move around, and watched Ianto avoid Jack's gaze. So she'd thought, while Jack was up on the street, that Ianto might open up to her, but he hadn't.

Owen caught her eye, and she followed him out of the hub.

\--

Jack came back in without Tosh and with a look of sadness on his face that was at odds with the thundercloud Ianto had been expecting. Ianto made him coffee and carried it into his office.

"You can go home," Jack said, wearily, as he set it down.

Ianto paused. "Do you need anything?"

Jack looked up and frowned. "Go away, Ianto. There's only so much I can take in one day."

He saw the wariness on Jack's face, and wanted to take it away. Wanted to make Jack get on his knees and give it up to him. Just to take that look off his face, nothing more. "Jack..."

Jack shoved his chair back abruptly. "I said, go away!" He stood, running a hand through his hair. "Please, Ianto, don't torment me."

Ianto stayed, rooted to the spot, unable to turn and leave just yet.

Jack clenched his hands into fists. "I know you won't do it. So please don't stay here late at night when all I want--"

He should walk away, leave Jack to his misery. He was finished with this, what had happened last time had been fuelled by compassion; he wasn't going to let that happen again. He'd promised himself. And yet, still, he couldn't leave. "What, Jack?" he said, making his voice strict, commanding.

Jack leaned his hands on his desk and dropped his head. "All I want to do is get down at your feet -- Have you take me down--" He froze, just for a moment, then looked back up. "Go away, Ianto. Just go."

Ianto reached out then, and stroked his fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack shuddered, a full body shudder that travelled through Ianto's fingers and down his arm. He slid his hand down, behind Jack's neck, and pulled him in, slowly. Jack moulded his body to him and buried his face against Ianto's shoulder.

"Please don't do this," Jack whispered softly. "Ianto, I--"

"Ssh," Ianto soothed, ignoring his own mind's protests as well as Jack's. "I'm staying. It's over now. I'll take care of you."

\--  
_finis_.


End file.
